Alphabet Soup
by laviedunerose
Summary: Jason Cross may not be the most eloquent man around but when it comes to Kelsi Nielsen, he knows all the right words. Random drabbles in alphabetical order. Jason x Kelsi.


**A/N: Just a little something I cooked up (ooh! pun!) to ward off writer's block. Hehe. Please R&R :) kthnx bye!****  
**

**Alphabet Soup**

**(drabbles from A-Z) **

* * *

**A**_** - ARDENT**_

It was the championship game, the most anticipated game of the season. Everybody and their mother were packed inside the stadium. The air was rife with anticipation, applause, cheers, catcalls, and boos.

Jason Cross' eyes immediately fell on Kelsi, 6 months pregnant and the loudest supporter in the whole swarm of spectators. They briefly locked eyes and she grinned and waved her foam finger around, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs, badmouthing his opponents.

He grinned and blew her a kiss.

* * *

**B**_** - BABYSIT**_

"I don't see why Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason have to babysit me," Sharpay's outspoken 5 year-old, Alex said loudly. "It's not as if they do anything else besides suck each other's faces off,"

Aghast, Jason can't look at Sharpay and Zeke in the eyes as the couple goes to leave, each sporting wide Cheshire cat grins.

* * *

**C**_** - CATLIKE**_

Kelsi hops onto the couch currently occupied by Jason. She stretches lazily, yawning luxuriously. Sidling up to her husband, she curls up on his lap, nuzzling the fabric of his sweater. She sighs in contentment.

Jason forgets the game all together.

* * *

**D**_** - DEFIANT**_

"Make me," Kelsi says challengingly. Her eyes blaze and her stance is both defensive and proud. She looks at him squarely in the eye, never wavering.

Jason has never seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

**E**_** - EXPERT**_

"Ha! You've been pwned!" Kelsi crowed in victory. She did a little victory dance and threw him a wink and a kiss. Gabriella and the other girls crowded around her, laughing and cheering.

"Well, dude," Chad patted him on the back. "So much for being the Guitar Hero master eh?" Troy, Zeke and Ryan all mumbled their condolences.

* * *

**F**_** - FRENCH MAID**_

"I swear man, when Sharpay goes into her spring cleaning mode, she's like hell on heels!" Zeke complains dramatically over his beer.

"Tell me about it, it's a total war zone when Taylor gets it into her head that our house is a pigsty," Chad moans.

"It's worse than when they're PMS-ing," Troy quips and the other two men murmur their agreement.

"What are you guys talking about? I love it when Kels cleans house," Jason says innocently.

* * *

**G**_** - GEOGRAPHY**_

Jason prided himself in having successfully mapped out the expanse of Kelsi's body, from head to toe. He knew exactly where the scar she got when she was 6 was located (on her lower back), where her birthmark was (just below her right buttock), where the tattoo she got when she turned 21 was (on her left shoulder blade). He knew her most ticklish spots (behind her ears, her knees, her sides) and her most sensitive areas (ahem), too.

And although he knew Kelsi from top 'til bottom, he loved it when, in one of his many expeditions, he was able to discover something new.

* * *

**H**_** - HONEYMOON**_

On their honeymoon, their family and friends did not see or hear from them for 3 consecutive days.

Enough said.

* * *

**I**_** - ILLUSTRIOUS**_

A blushing child approached the couple. "Can I… Can I have your autograph?" he managed to whisper, obviously flustered at seeing one he admires up close.

Jason smirked and reached out to intercept the kid's pen and paper when the pre-adolescent instead gives it to Kelsi.

With a flourish, Kelsi delicately signed his piece of paper and even bent down to give the little boy a hug.

As Kelsi and Jason watched the fan practically dance towards his parents, Kelsi nudged her significant other smugly. "Heh, seems like you're not the only famous one in this relationship,"

* * *

**J**_** - JEALOUS**_

"Oh, you were wonderful Jason!" an overly-grabby fan screams out, managing to get her claws on his uniform. She presses himself at him, making sure to emphasize her buxomness.

Kelsi makes a growling noise beside Jason and slaps the admirer's hands away. She sends the other woman a withering glare. "Back off, lady," She grabs Jason and kisses him soundly (he was more than happy to comply) to further push her point through.

"Wow, what an ego boost," Jason teases the petite girl lightly, earning him a glare (albeit less severe) of his own.

* * *

**K**_** - KARAT**_

Tears filled Kelsi's eyes as she admired the simple 14-karat white gold bands Jason bought for their wedding. She reached out to her fiancé and squeezed his hand.

"They're absolutely beautiful,"

* * *

**L**_** - LACE**_

"Kels managed to rope you into going shopping with her, too?" Chad asked sympathetically. He sat beside Jason, a dozen or so packages surrounding him.

Jason shrugged and smiled as he saw Kelsi exit Victoria's Secret, a familiar pink bag on her arm. "I don't mind,"

* * *

**M**_** - MOTHER**_

Kelsi awakens at 3 in the morning to a screaming 8-month old. Like clockwork, she is on her feet and walking towards her daughter's room. She feeds little Sophia and when her baby has had enough to eat, she seats herself in her rocking chair, singing softly, until both of them fall asleep.

Jason awakens at 5 in the morning to an empty bed. Like clockwork, he gets a blanket from the closet and tiptoes towards his daughter's room. He smiles at Kelsi and Sophia, asleep, and lovingly drapes the blanket over them. He kisses them both and goes to make breakfast.

* * *

**N**_** - NERD**_

"Sorry Zeke, can't have dinner tonight. Already have plans," Jason says over the phone as Kelsi scurries about, fixing her hair and make-up.

"Ah, I see," Zeke's voice is playful and teasing, "Got something special going on?"

"Yeah," Jason pauses as he watches Kelsi putting on her the finishing touches to her Galadriel costume. "Premiere screening of Return of the King,"

* * *

**O**_** - OBVIOUS**_

"You have the worst poker face in the history of poker faces," Jason laughed as he won another round.

"I do not," Kelsi grumbled as she took off her pants and put it on the table.

* * *

**P**_** - PMS**_

"You look horrible," Ryan whistled.

Jason yawned and scratched his head, well aware of the eye bags under his eyes and his general unkempt appearance. "Yeah… Kelsi made me sleep on the couch again,"

His friends murmured supportively.

* * *

**Q**_** - QUIRKY**_

"Dinner for two," Kelsi joked, setting her sandwich and Jason's eggs on their countertop. She broke off a piece of her peanut butter sandwich and dunked it in her glass of soda.

"Gross," Jason groaned, dramatically squeezing his eyes shut.

Kelsi giggled and motioned to his plate. "Speak for yourself Mr. Eggs with Ketchup,"

* * *

**R**_** - REWIND**_

"Hun, we've seen this part a million and one times," Jason groaned exasperatedly. He tugged at the hem of Kelsi's shirt like a child.

"Oh hush you," Kelsi reprimanded him, swatting his hand away. She, with expert ease, pressed the Previous Chapter button on the DVD remote. "Now, be quiet,"

Jason groaned once more.

* * *

**S**_** - SHRILL**_

"Just breathe love, breathe," Jason made soothing sounds, desperately trying to recall the stuff they learned in Lamaze classes.

Kelsi snarled at him savagely. "Don't give me that crap Jason Cross!" She grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "You should be the one in my position right now! Of all the nerve! This. Is. All. YOUR FAULT!!"

Jason unhooked her vice-like grip from his shirt, shooting a desperate glance towards her doctor.

"Okay Kelsi, I just need one last push from you," her doctor said, almost as if she sensed Jason's silent plea for help. "One last strong push,"

"Hear that baby?" Jason squeaked out.

"Shut up!" Kelsi screamed. She took a deep, deep breath and pushed with all her might. "Motherf-AAAAAAAAHHH!"

A few seconds later, their lovely baby daughter was born.

* * *

**T**_** - TALENT**_

Kelsi's fingers danced across the piano keys. Delicate yet forceful. Quick yet resonating. Her fingers flew about, weaving notes together and making something wonderful. As she played, her untrained yet lovely voice combined with the music, adding another layer of complexity to her creation. Within minutes, she had composed a new song for her new musical.

Jason could stare in pride and admiration.

* * *

**V**_** - VANILLA**_

When Kelsi would be occupied with her production of the moment until the wee hours of the night, Jason would hug her pillow from her side of the bed until he fell asleep.

It smelled just like her.

* * *

**W**_** - WINNER**_

"And the Tony goes to…"

They waited with baited breath, hands linked together tightly. Their free fingers were crossed, as were their toes.

"Kelsi Nielsen!"

Applause erupted in the theater. Jason smiled widely and scooped Kelsi up in a fierce hug and kissed her, captured entirely by the camera. Nobody in the room was as happy as they were at that moment.

* * *

**X**_** - XENA**_

Jason stared at Kelsi incredulously. "You want to dress up as who for Halloween!?"

* * *

**Y**_** - YOWZA!**_

"How do I look?"

Jason's mouth drops open. Kelsi looks like perfection personified. Her dress hugs her curves and highlights her best physical features. Her smile is radiant with a touch of coyness added. Jason can't take his eyes off her.

"Do we really need to go out tonight?"

* * *

**Z**_** - ZILLIONAIRE**_

"Haha! Pay up!" Kelsi cackled with glee as Jason's token landed on Boardwalk.

Jason scrunched up his nose and sighed. He threw in his pitiful excuse for a wad of Monopoly money (which consisted of 1s). "Bah, I give up,"

* * *


End file.
